


Camping in the Forest Green

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: When Dean decided to take his son Ben camping, and Castiel decides to take his daughter Claire camping, they never expected to get lost, or to find each other.





	

Dean thought camping would be an excellent way for him and his son Ben to bond. Since he and Ben’s mother divorced, he was always looking for things that he and Ben could do together, and this weekend camping trip was something he had been looking forward to for months.

 

They set up their camp, got the tent up and the fire pit dug. It was such a beautiful day, and all around them the deep forest green flora was enticing, so they decided to take a walk.

  
  
  


Cas was always looking for ways to experience new things with his daughter Claire. Ever since his wife, Claire’s mother, died, it was just him and Claire and he wanted to keep their bond tight. So they ended up camping in a clearing for the weekend. The tent was set up, everything was in order, so they decided to take a hike through the beautiful forest green.

  
  


Two hours later, both groups were hopelessly lost. It was amazing how similar the trees looked to one another, how the little things that both Cas and Dean thought they would take note of and remember just all ran together until they had no idea which way was which. After wandering in circles for over an hour, Cas just sat on a rock with Claire and tried to figure out what to do.

 

Suddenly, from out of the frees, came a man and a boy. Cas jumped up in alarm, then began to hope that they newcomers knew the way out of the forest. It soon became obvious that they were just a s lost as Cas and Claire were. 

 

After introductions, the kids sat down on the ground and began to chat as if they had known each other for years. Smiling. Cas and Dean found a couple of rocks to sit on a distance away and laughed at themselves for getting so lost. Neither of them had any bars on their phone so calling for help was out. They discussed it and decided that staying put was their best bet for rescue. So they gathered firewood and started a fire as it was getting dark.

 

The kids fell asleep quickly near the fire. Cas and Dean sat back a ways away from the fire and just talked. Getting to know one another, they found they had a lot in common. They ended up talking most of the night, and then Cas fell asleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder as they sat with their backs against a tree. Dean really liked having Cas so close, and he put an arm around Cas and went to sleep too.

  
  
  


They woke up suddenly in the morning with someone talking to them. When they opened their eyes, a tall woman wearing a park ranger uniform stood over them.    
  
“Managed to really get yourselves lost, didn’t you?” She had a big smile on her face. Dean and Cas got to their feet and the kids were just waking up.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you back to your campsites.” Everyone gathered together and followed her. They found her name was Jody Mills and she had discovered their empty camps and gone looking for them. It turned out that they were camped quite close to one another.

 

Back at their camps, it came time to say goodbye. Cas and Dean hung around each other, kind of hating to part. Finally, Dean spoke up.

 

“Uh, Cas, can I take you out later this week? I mean like to dinner?”

 

Cas broke into a big grin. “I’d really love that, Dean. Thanks. Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in it.”

  
  


Dinner was wonderful. Cas had taken Claire to Dean’s and left her with Ben and Dean’s babysitter, so they had the night to themselves. After dinner they walked around a bit, holding hands. Neither of them really wanted the evening to end. They shared a kiss at Dean’ front door before they went inside.

  
  


On their fourth date, they arranged for Ben and Claire to spend the night at Dean’s brother and sister-in-laws. They knew what they wanted. They had dinner, then went to Cas’. They shared a glass of wine but that was soon set aside as they kissed. 

 

The kisses became passionate, hot and messy. Dean was lying on the couch on his back and Cas was between his legs, kissing him and nibbling his ear. They were both hard and soon enough, they just looked into each other’s eyes. Cas got up, pulled Dean to his feet and led him to the bedroom. 

 

Pressed against each other, kissing and exploring each other’s mouths was so erotic, Cas pulled back and began to unbutton Dean’s shirt. Dean just stood still and looked down as Cas undid each button slowly and brushed his hand against Dean’s chest with each button undone. It was sensual and slow and Dean’s breath grew short. When it was completely unbuttoned, Cas just slid it over Dean’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands over Dean’s chest and they both moaned quietly. 

 

Dean pulled Cas’ Henley over his head and they pressed together again, just caught up in the feeling of skin on skin. Then Cas reached down and undid the button on Dean’s jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. He kissed Dean again and then pulled Dean’s pants to his ankles. He bent and took off Dean’s shoes, pulled the pants and socks off over his feet and stood back. Looking at Dean’s tented jockeys, with a growing circle of wetness at the front, he took in a deep breath and hooked his fingers in the waistband. He looked intently as he pulled them off Dean and watched Dean’s hard cock catch at the waistband, then spring loose to hit his belly.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful Dean…” 

 

Cas shed his jeans and boxers and they fell on the bed, intertwined arms and legs and lips. They ran their hands over each other, tracing each curve and dip. The kisses became frantic and then Dean spread his legs for Cas. 

 

Cas grabbed the lube from the table beside the bed and lubed up his hand. They both groaned as Cas pushed a finger into Dean. 

 

“Fuck, Cas, I need you so bad… please…”

 

Cas took his time but they were both so needy that he just had to slide in. Dean growled with the stretch and burn, and Cas moaned with the tightness. They fit together perfectly. The tug and push, pull and thrust was incredible, just so good they were both completely lost in each other.

 

They came at the same time, crying out together...completely blissed out with the intensity of their orgasms and the need they had for one another.

 

Tangled in each other’s arms and legs, kissing and muttering sweet nothings to one another, Dean lifted his head and said, “Cas, I know it’s quick, but you are it for me. You’re the one.” 

 

Cas told Dean he felt the same. 

  
  
  


Eight months later, moving into the new house with their new blended family, the one thing all four of them agreed on was to never go camping again.

 


End file.
